


Despite the Stars in the Sky, You Shine the Brightest

by Ono (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aburame Clan Headcanons, Asexual Character, M/M, Mission Fic, Nara clan headcanons, Queer Themes, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, diplomatic mission, trans Nara Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/Ono
Summary: It was a simple, but delicate, mission. Help make treaties between Kumo, Kawa, and Konoha. Choosing Shino as his mission partner meant practically no chance of a diplomatic incident happening.Too bad he didn't realize that spending so much time with one person, would lead to not just a close friendship, but something more than that.How troublesome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why does nobody else take advantage of DIPLOMATIC MISSIONS as the source of an accidental romance between the two ninjas on the mission. Like goddamn, if nobody else will write it, I will.
> 
> Once more, unbeta'd, because the fuck is proofreading and shit, lmao.

It wasn't something Shikamaru had expected, being given this mission assignment. The mission itself was important, but it seemed simple at its core. A diplomatic retreat to make a treaty with the Hidden River Village, and with the Hidden Cloud Village. Not just between them and Konoha, but to establish a treaty between River and Cloud, too. It was vital, to help end the fighting between Cloud and River, first and foremost. After that was done, Cloud was needed to watch Konoha and River make a treaty, and then River would do the same for Cloud and Konoha.

Sure, River was a small shinobi village, and the Land of Spirit itself was smaller than most countries, but they had, well, a giant river that cut through their village, that was at the base of a mountain. It was the cleanest river, supposedly the cleanest in both the Land of Spirit, _and_ the Land of Lightning. If that was actually true, then Shikamaru wasn't surprised that Kawagakure and Kumogakure had been fighting for years.

“So, Shikamaru, as you know, this is a vital mission.” Tsunade said, “I'll leave the decision of your mission partner up to you. I want you to leave in the morning. You'll be gone for as long as it takes to establish peace among our three villages.” Shikamaru nodded.

“Yes, Lady Hokage.” He bowed, and left her office.

He needed someone with a calm head, someone who would never let their emotions cloud their judgment. So, easily, Naruto, Rock Lee, and Kiba were off the table. As much as he hated to say it, Ino and Chouji were too, for that matter. One insult, and both of his friends would blow up. All five could possibly cause a diplomatic incident.

He considered Sakura, for a moment. She was pretty level-headed, like Ino, and was trained by one of the Legendary Sannin. Well, Naruto had been trained by a Sannin too, but he ruled the blond out for his emotions-on-his-sleeves problem. Sakura was a medic, too, even if that skill was kind of redundant. Since Shikamaru was a _Nara_ , and his clan wasn't just trained with Shadow-jutsus, but also medical ninjutsu. In fact, Shikamaru mastered the medical jutsus before he got a decent handle on his shadow possession jutsu.

No, Sakura wasn't a good fit.

That left Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Shino as potential options. Shikamaru heard that Kumo was still learning to respect women, but he figured that was a rumor. He'd prefer if they could prove that wrong, but not before developing the treaty. Not to mention, it'd be nice, since he wasn't exactly out to any of his friends, except for Hinata.

So he was left with Neji and Shino, as options to take. He frowned, considering the two older shinobi.

Neji was strong, and the Byakugan could help with their journey, but Shikamaru didn't know how well Neji could do during actual negotiations. Neji was part of the outer-branch, and he was angry about the outer branch's treatment, despite having come to accept the fact he was a member of the outer branch. If Kumo, or Kawa, had clans like that, Neji's scorn might screw things up.

Shino was calm, though. He didn't blow up, despite his emotions. Shikamaru had been there with the bot, when they were waiting for news about their friends, after the disaster that was the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Shino was upset, desperately so, and while Shikamaru cried with relief when he heard Chouji was okay, Shino didn't react until _after_ the two of them had been alone. The elder chuunin had admiral restraint, and was as reliable as an Akimichi (which is to say, _very_ reliable).

His decision was made, then. Shino was the best person to join him on this assignment, if the other wasn't out on a mission already.

“Oy, Shino!” Shikamaru found him with Kurenai, Mirai, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata, at the park.

“Shikamaru.” Shino greeted, turning to him.

“Hey man! What's up!” Kiba grinned, even as Mirai came toddling over to him, laughing. The Nara smiled, and lifted the girl up once she reached him, and hugged her.

“I have a mission.” Shikamaru said, glancing at Kurenai. “No definite time-frame, either.”

“The diplomatic mission?” Kurenai asked, surprised. “I was supposed to go, before Tsunade told me she'd handle it, so I could stay with Mirai for her birthday.” Shikamaru nodded.

“Yeah. And after thinking it over,” Shikamaru looked at the eldest of the four chuunin. “You're the best chance we have at helping with negotiations, Shino.”

“No?” Mirai asked, seeming to know that he and Shino were going to leave. Shino nodded at him, however.

“What negotiations?” Kiba asked.

“With Kumo and Kawa.” Shikamaru replied, “It's got no time-frame; we might be gone for months.”

“It'll take at least a week to get to Kawa.” Shino said, “Nine days, if the meeting is at Kumo.”

“It's at Kumo.” Shikamaru confirmed, “Kawa's too afraid that Kumo may try something, if they hold it, even if it'd be easier for us to travel to there.”

“When do you leave?” Hinata asked, frowning.

“In the morning.” Shikamaru replied, “Plenty of time to make sure Mirai gets her birthday present early.” Mirai looked confused, even though the others smiled.

“No?” She asked, even as Kurenai took her from Shikamaru.

“Go get ready. We'll have dinner tonight.” Kurenai told him, and she looked at Shino. “That goes for you too, Shino.” Both teens nodded, and walked off to their homes, in different directions.

=0=0=0=

Shikamaru was on time, with Mirai's present wrapped a bit haphazardly. It was a stuffed deer, a tradition the Nara clan generally did for new children in the family. They were handmade, usually by a parent, a grandparent, an aunt, or an uncle. While Mirai wasn't a member of his clan, she was his sensei's daughter, and she was growing up calling him _uncle_. His father had even thought it was a sweet gesture, and gave him the go-ahead to do it.

“That has got to be the _worst_ wrapping job in the history of wrapping jobs, and we've got _Naruto_ as the reigning champion.” Kiba said, seeing the present. Shino's gift was wrapped nicely, and was clearly in a box. Naruto and Sakura were there, as well.

“Hey!” Sakura smiled, “We're all headed out on missions tomorrow!” Shikamaru nodded, and set his gift down next to the three other presents on the hutch in the dining room. Once they helped get the food on the table, they settled down to eat.

After dinner, they settled in the living room, and Mirai opened Sakura's gift, first. It was a small dress, similar in design to Kurenai's.

“Mommy!” Mirai cried, “Mommy dress!” She held it to Kurenai, who laughed and nodded.

“That's right, Mirai! It looks just like Mommy's dress!” She said, smiling. Mirai handed it to her mother, before going for Naruto's gift, next. It was a small stuffed frog with a mini leaf-headband on top of it, and Mirai squealed in delight. She hugged it tightly, giggling, before setting it gently on the couch and patting it gently. Shikamaru's heart tightened, hoping his gift didn't seem like a copy of his friend's.

She opened Shino's gift next, and found a necklace inside with a rubber Konoha sigil on it. She gasped in delight, and stuck the rubber leaf in her mouth, giggling.

“That is _genius_ , Shino!” Sakura said, smiling as Kurenai looped the rope chain around Mirai's neck so she wouldn't lose it. Shino nodded.

“I had one similar, when I was teething at her age.” Shino said.

“It's wonderful, Shino. Thank you.” Kurenai smiled. Mirai grabbed Shikamaru's present, and stared at it.

“Uh-oh, messy.” She said, and Shikamaru snorted.

“Yeah, I know, gift-wrapping isn't my strong suit, kid.” He told her, and she giggled, before opening it. She stared at the deer, eyes wide in awe.

“Pretty!” She declared, hugging it to her.

“Another animal? Geez, how lame.” Naruto smirked at him.

“It looks... handmade...” Sakura said, “And is that the Nara crest on the bottom of its paw?” He nodded.

“It's a, uh... tradition, in my clan.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “To make a stuffed deer, and give it to the new member of your family. Asuma told me, before he died, he wanted us to be her aunts and uncles, so... I asked Dad if I could give her one. He said I could, so... yeah...”

“You spent the afternoon finishing it.” Shino said, “That's why you didn't spend time on the wrapping, you were busy finishing sewing.” Shikamaru nodded, face beginning to turn red.

“It's wonderful, Shikamaru.” Kurenai said, smiling. “Asuma would be honored to know you gave her one.”

“Do you have one?” Sakura asked, and Shikamaru nodded.

“My mom made it, when I was born.” He answered, watching Mirai with the stuffed toy.

“Pretty baby...” Mirai said, petting the deer with a smile. “'ank you!” The four teenagers smiled at her, and not long after, they were all headed home.

=0=0=0=

The next morning, Shikamaru headed to the gate, only for Chouji and Ino to grab him, and stop him.

“I can't believe I had to find out from _Kiba_ that you're going on a diplomatic mission!” Chouji said, frowning. “And you weren't even going to say goodbye!” Shikamaru groaned.

“Are we really doing this _now_?” He asked, “I have to go!”

“And what's this about you choosing _Shino_ to go with you!?” Ino cried, “What about one of us!?” Shikamaru snorted.

“One wrong insult, and you two could possibly cause a diplomatic incident.” The Nara pointed out, and his two friends looked partially offended, and partially guilty.

“Still... You didn't tell us!” Ino crossed her arms over her chest, sulking a bit. Shikamaru sighed.

“How troublesome... Look, I spent yesterday finishing Mirai's gift, and then went to Kurenai's for dinner so she could open my and Shino's gifts early.” Shikamaru explained, “Now can we talk _after_ I get back?”

“You've been kinda distant lately...” Chouji said, frowning. “Are you sure you're okay?” The eighteen year old rolled his eyes, and nodded.

“Yeah. Just been busy lately.” He replied.

“Well, maybe you can take this mission as a chance to relax a little!” Ino said, hugging him.

“It's an important mission, Ino.” Chouji pointed out.

“I meant when he isn't working or in any meetings!” Ino sighed, “Obviously he'll be working!”

“Yeah, sure, great, you guys can debate all you want, at home.” Shikamaru said, “I'm going now.”

“Bye, Shikamaru!” Chouji grinned, hugging him.

“Yeah, see you when you get back, Shikamaru! And you better write us while you're gone!” Ino teased him. He rolled his eyes again, but smiled as he left them for the gate.

Shino was already there, but so were Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto.

“About time!” Naruto huffed, “And you always say _I'm_ late, Sakura!”

“Ino told me she and Chouji were going to grab Shikamaru to say goodbye.” Sakura said, “He would have been on time, otherwise. So... Yeah, you're always late, Naruto.”

“Let's go.” Shino stated, walking forward. “Why? Because we'll be late.”

“We're going in the same direction, so Captain Yamato figured we could walk together!” Sakura said, smiling at him.

“How troublesome... Whatever, let's just go.” Shikamaru sighed, walking after Shino. Team Kakashi followed them, and they walked in silence for three hours – three _peaceful_ hours. That's when Sai looked at him, and smiled.

“Sakura says you two are going on a diplomatic mission.” Sai said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him.

“I never told Sakura we were going on a diplomatic mission.”

“No, but Kurenai-sensei did!” Sakura said, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her neck. “She seemed proud of you, that you were going on this mission! Something about it being very important for our village!” Naruto frowned.

“Sakura, why are you acting like that... It's almost like when...” His eyes widened. “Aaahhh! Do you have a crush on _Shikamaru_?!” The blond's voice was _far_ too loud to be necessary.

“Ehhhh!? Of course not!” Sakura screamed, even as Shikamaru looked back at the two. Her face was red, and he rolled his eyes, turning forward again. Yamato seemed amused.

“Don't like her?” Yamato asked, teasing.

“More like any women.” Shikamaru muttered to himself, and Shino hummed.

“Well, this trip got significantly less boring.” Shino stated, and Shikamaru tensed. He hadn't meant to actually _come out_ to anyone, least of all his mission partner.

“Why's that?” Sai asked, cutting into the conversation.

“That is not your business.” Shino replied, and Shikamaru smirked.

“ _Eavesdropping is unbecoming._ ” He quoted, and the others looked at him, confused.

“What?” Naruto asked.

“Sorry, something my uncle used to say, back when he visited my family every year.” He explained, “My dad repeats it, every now and again.”

“You have an uncle? What's his name?” Sakura asked, smiling brightly. Shikamaru didn't respond, and Sai looked at him.

“I've been told that it's rude to not answer someone when they ask a question.”

“It's also rude to ask invasive questions on a mission.” Shikamaru replied, “I'm not obligated to tell her more than I have.”

“He's not wrong.” Yamato agreed, “If Shikamaru doesn't want to answer Sakura's question about his uncle, he doesn't have to. I, personally, am glad to have learned what I have, since the Nara clan doesn't divulge much information about the Main Branch's family members.”

“We don't have branches.” Shikamaru snapped, “That whole elite branch members bullshit is Hyuuga, Aburame, Akimichi, and Uchiha crap.” He looked at Shino. “No offense.” Shino shook his head.

“The Aburame don't have a main branch, either. Our clan heads are chosen by skill, and while I'm considered my father's heir, everyone knows that, once my father dies or decides to retire as clan head, I'm not necessarily going to be the new clan leader. I could be ill-prepared for it, too young, or just not as qualified as another member of the clan.” The older teenager said, and Shikamaru nodded.

“Ours is mostly hereditary, but it's not obligatory. If, say, my dad becomes unfit to lead the Nara clan, the clan could choose someone else to lead. Right now, my... relative, is heir-apparent, until I'm old enough, or if Dad decides I'm not qualified.”

“Clan politics is... strange.” Sai said, frowning.

“But interesting!” Sakura smiled.

Shikamaru was glad he wasn't the only one to not respond to the girl's comment, even if Yamato started talking about politics in general to them.

=0=0=0=

Shikamaru was grateful, three days later, when Team Kakashi had to split off from them, to go further north, towards the border near the Land of Sound. Always tracking hints about Orochimaru, it seemed.

It was nearing dusk, when the two boys set up a camp. Really, all the two did was drop their bags down in part of the forest, and pulled their sleeping bags out to lay them out.

“You allergic to anything?” Shikamaru asked, pulling a few bags of food out.

“Most nuts.” Shino replied.

“Uhh, not that one.” Shikamaru dropped a plastic bag of nuts back into his bag, and held up a bag of dried meat. “I can't eat this, so, uh, unless you have a meat allergy, you can have it.” Shino accepted the plastic bag, nodding.

“Thank you. How many bags did you bring?”

“With Dad knowing how long it takes to get to Kumo? Enough to get to Kawa. We can restock there, or hunt, I guess.” Shikamaru shrugged.

“You can't have meat.” Shino pointed out.

“My clan is full of people with shitty digestive systems; we know how to gather nuts, vegetables, fruits, and plants that are safe to eat.” Shikamaru informed the older shinobi. “Besides, I can have meat if I eat very little, and only pork. Dad said he'd send a message to my uncle; he's in Kawa, and can send information with the Kawa representative to Kumo to be ready for a vegetarian from Konoha.” Shino nodded again, at that.

When the sun began to sink lower, Shikamaru pulled out his fire kit, as Shino brought over some wood. Shikamaru lit the kindle from his kit, and then placed it under the wood that Shino stacked in a specific way to catch the fire from the kindling. Once the fire was started properly, Shikamaru moved his sleeping bag close to the fire, as did Shino.

“Who's taking first watch?” Shikamaru asked.

“No need. I have several kikaichū keeping watch.” Shino replied, and Shikamaru looked at him with a baffled look.

“They do that?”

“Yes. They can do many things, Shikamaru.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

“Well, yeah, I _know_ that, but I don't know how kikaichū work, like how you don't know how my clan's techniques work.”

“Mm... That's true.” Shino replied, “Many people don't wish to know about how our clan's techniques work, or how we work with our kikaichū. Why? Because they believe all bugs are disgusting.” Shikamaru shrugged.

“Well, you know, I agree that bugs are kinda gross, but we need them. They're important to the eco-system, and some are kind of cool. Dad and I found a cocoon in the backyard once, when I was little and my uncle was visiting. I thought it was a hornet's nest, not gonna lie, but then my uncle told me what it was. I cried, when we went out the next morning and found snake skin on the ground, along with part of the cocoon.” Shikamaru admitted, “I think I was five, at the time.”

“A cocoon looks nothing like a hornet's nest.” Shino stated, and Shikamaru snorted.

“I was _five_ , Shino, my experience with bugs was a large hornet's nest in the garden and Dad calling an Aburame to come remove it because Mom made him after I got stung three times. I think my uncle's nin-animal tried to eat it, too.” Shino let out a small laugh, at that, and Shikamaru smiled. Shino could laugh, huh. Who knew? Well, probably his team mates, and his father, at the very least.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be as troublesome as he thought it'd be.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the chapter mentions periods multiple times, so... fair warning.
> 
> Unbeta'd, once more, because I'm an impatient fucker.

When they reached Kawa, they were brought directly to the Seishinkage, and Shikamaru's eyes widened at the semi-familiar face that sat in the chair, along with the guard leaning against the wall behind her.

“Aunty Mako? Uncle Shinya?” Shikamaru asked, and both the Seishinkage and her bodyguard looked at him, eyes narrowed.

“Do we know you, young man?” The woman asked, and Shikamaru frowned.

“Mmm... Perhaps not. I was about eight years old and entering the academy, the last time you two visited Konoha... I thought Dad had sent a letter, though...” He murmured.

“Wait-” The bodyguard stood up, and walked over to him. Shikamaru's face was grabbed, and his uncle stared at him, uncomfortably so for some people. The man's eyes widened, and he tugged Shikamaru's chin down, sniffing the boy's head. “Ha!” The bodyguard straightened up, and looked at the woman in the Kage's chair. “Lady Seishinkage, it seems the Konoha diplomat is Shikaku's little pup!” The woman's eyes widened, at that.

“ _Shika-_?” She cut herself off, at Shikamaru's pleading look, but instead smiled. “My, my! How grown up you are!” She smiled, before looking at Shino. “And who is your assistant on this oh so wonderful diplomatic assignment?”

“This is Shino, of the Aburame clan.” Shikamaru introduced, “Shino, this is Lady Mako, and this is my uncle, Shinya, of the Ookari clan.” He frowned, and looked at his uncle. “Where's Keiko?”

“Ahh... Pup...” Shinya sighed, “Well... Once our peace treaty was never renewed, after Minato's death, war started with Kumo.”

“Yeah, Dad said that was why you could never visit anymore.” Shikamaru said, frowning.

“And it was, and still is, until we get this formal treaty crap out of the way.” Mako sighed, “It's been a hard decade, for us, Fawn.” She used his dad's endearment for him, and while it was annoying to have her use _his dad's_ endearment, it was better than misnaming him in front of Shino.

“Because of this, there has been many losses, among the village, but especially among the few clans in the village.” Shinya's expression softened, and Shikamaru's heart tightened.

“Keiko's dead?” He asked, and Shinya nodded.

“As are both of my brothers, and my parents. Mei, Ono, and I are the only survivors of my grandfather's line.” Shinya told Shikamaru. “We're... relieved, for the start of peace talks. How's-”

“Ahem.” Mako cleared her throat. “You can catch up with Fawn later, Shinya. Right now, I believe we're to inform the representatives of Konoha about the change of plans.”

“What change of plans?” Shino questioned.

“We're not doing the peace talks in Kumo, since they don't trust us much, either.” Mako informed them.

“But we're not doing them here.” Shikamaru said, frowning. “Because you don't trust them.”

“No, we don't, unfortunately. Hopefully that will change, with time.” Mako said.

“And a peace treaty.” Shinya snorted.

“Obviously.” Mako smiled wryly. “So, all of you will be going to Yugakure.”

“A village that declared pacifism. It makes sense. Why? Because they won't tolerate any fighting within its borders.” Shino nodded, agreeing.

“Yeah, but it's also three days _back_.” Shikamaru groaned, “You couldn't have tried to tell us before we got here?”

“Oh good, you're exactly like your father.” Shinya chuckled, “Hating extra work.”

“No, I hate extra _walking_.” Shikamaru groaned.

“When do we leave?” Shino asked the Seishinkage. She shared an amused look with Shino, if Shino made any facial expression at all under his hood and collar.

“In the morning, you two will be joining Arashi of the Umino clan, and a fresh-blooded chuunin named Izuna, to Yugakure. You will be meeting with two representatives from Kumogakure, as well as a neutral fourth party from Yugakure.” Mako answered the Aburame. “In the meantime, I believe Shinya won't mind you two staying at his house for the evening.”

“Of course not!” Shinya grinned, “I can catch up with the pup!” Shikamaru smiled, albeit a bit nervously, and nodded.

Shikamaru didn't care that he looked like a tourist, when Shinya walked him and Shino to his home in the Ookari district of Kawagakure. He hadn't seen Kawa in anything but pictures from his childhood, and he was glad to know that his father hadn't lied, about how pictures didn't do the village justice.

“Dad was right.” He said, as they entered the Ookari district. “The photos didn't do this village any justice.” Shinya smiled, and tugged his ponytail gently.

“So, how's your father?”

“Still gay for you.” Shikamaru said, and Shinya grinned, as Shino paused for half a second in their walk.

“Good, I'm still gay for him, too. When'd he tell you?”

“About a year after you stopped coming around, and I found him crying from your letter saying you weren't coming back.” Shikamaru told him. “He misses you.” Shinya sighed, at that.

“I'll... ask Lady Mako for a vacation, and go see him. If I get it, I can walk with you to Yugakure, and then head to Konoha.”

“Don't waste time with _us_ when you can go straight to him, geez. I know nothing about is straight, but at least just this once, Uncle Shinya.” Shinya's sharp laugh came out like a bark, at that.

“Just like your uncle!” He teased the seventeen year old. “But no, I'd rather not. I met your father on the battlefield, but we met formally during peace talks.”

“Oh, so you're just making sure I don't end up having a whirlwind romance with someone from Kumo?” Shikamaru asked, amused.

“Oh, goodness, if you fall in love with someone from Kumo, I may cry and have to talk your father into disowning you.” Shinya sighed dramatically, and Shikamaru laughed.

“If you fall in love with a Kumo shinobi, _I'm_ disowning you, and we're not related.” Shino informed Shikamaru, and the Nara grinned at his friend.

“Thanks, Shino. Same goes for you.” He said.

“Ah, here we are!” Shinya said, and the two chuunin looked at the house.

“Whoa, it's huge! Dad never mentioned that!” Shikamaru said, eyes widening. Shinya laughed.

“Our whole family lived in it! My great-grandmother, my grandparents, my parents, my siblings, my nephew, my niece, myself, _and_ our nin-wolves, all in one house!” Shinya explained, “Our clan is very family-oriented! Had things gone the way I'd hoped, your father and you probably would have been able to move here, and into the house!” Shikamaru looked at the older ninja, unsure of how to respond. Of course, his father had told him about how he and Shinya started a relationship, and had been hoping to one day move Shikamaru to Kawa to be with Shinya, – long after his mother had died when he was two – but it felt surreal now, with Shinya reaffirming the same desire his father had told him about.

“Um...” Shinya's expression softened at Shikamaru's response, and he smiled.

“Too much?” He asked.

“I... Dad _told_ me, but it feels...”

“Weird, with the other half of the couple talking about it?” Shinya filled in. Shikamaru nodded in response. “I'll tone it down then, Pup. Come on! Inside!” The Ookari ushered the two young adults into the house. “Ono and Mei are out on assignments, at the moment – nothing to do with Kumo or Konoha, I promise! We stopped taking those missions until peace treaty talk is over!” Shikamaru nodded, as Shino remained silent.

“Where are we staying?” Shikamaru asked.

“Usually we just curl up in the main room here, but there's bedrooms if you're more comfortable with privacy.” Shinya explained.

“The main room is fine.” Shino stated, and Shikamaru hesitated.

“Not tonight.” Shikamaru said, and Shinya frowned for a moment, but nodded.

“I'll show you the guest room, then.” Shinya's smile was back, and Shikamaru wasn't surprised at how his father fell for the taller man. His father had always had a type, before his mother, his uncle had told him. When he asked Inoichi and Chouza for confirmation, when he was nine, they had laughed and said Yoshino was only his wife because of an arranged marriage, and a long standing friendship.

The guest room was large enough to fit two king-sized beds in there, and Shikamaru really wished he was surprised. After seeing the house from the outside, he... really wasn't. He'd known that the Ookari clan was among the richest in Kawa, but he hadn't realized the man he grew up calling uncle was _that_ rich. He knew currency was often different in smaller countries, but if he didn't know any better, he'd say that they might have been richer than the Hyuuga and Akimichi clans combined.

“Thanks...” Shikamaru said, setting his backpack onto one of the beds. He turned, when the bedroom door shut.

“Pup, you know Ono's like you, ya?” Shinya asked, a frown on his face. Shikamaru looked at him, startled.

“Ono's-”

“Yeah, like you. He's known since he was three. I've helped him, with everything I could help him with. So, I want you to know that, if you need anything, I'm right here to help, alright?”

“I...” Shikamaru frowned, “Shikamaru.” Shinya smiled.

“So _that's_ it. I wasn't sure if you'd kept Shikaki or not.”

“No... I... I tried, but after a week of being in the classroom, I told Dad I was a boy and hated it.” He admitted, “Dad spent the whole afternoon hugging me and going through the clan name-book to see if I liked any.” Shinya ruffled his hair, before tugging his ponytail gently, making Shikamaru look up at him.

“Shikamaru's a good name.” Shinya said, smiling. “What does your friend know?”

“Nothing.” Shikamaru shook his head. “I haven't told any of them. Iruka-sensei knows, and the government, yeah? And Ino, and Chouji, obviously, and Asuma-sensei, but nobody else knows.”

“Then I won't say anything.” Shinya promised, “Are you feeling alright? It's been a long trip for you.”

“My chest hurts.” Shikamaru admitted, “Shino doesn't know, so... no real chance to take off my binder...” Shinya sighed, at that.

“You need to take it off. Like, _now_. I know it won't be comfortable, especially during dinner, but for your health, you need to take it off. If Shino says anything, I can talk to him for you, okay?” The older man told him.

“I _know_ , I just... I didn't expect to not get _any_ chance to take it off.” Shikamaru groaned, “But just... Don't say anything?”

“I promise.” Shinya leaned down and kissed his head, and Shikamaru was surprised it felt exactly like how his father kissed him.

“Thank you, Uncle Shinya...” Shikamaru hugged him, and he smiled, when he felt Shinya hug him back.

“There's a shower right in there.” Shinya motioned somewhere to his right, and Shikamaru turned to look. There was a door, and Shikamaru was sure it was stupidly big, too. “So, go in, take a shower, and change. No binder. Free-ball it for all care, while you're at it.” Shikamaru let out a startled laugh, at that. “And I'll come get you when it's time for dinner.”

“Yes'sir.”

=0=0=0=

He felt better after the shower, and after he tugged some boxers on, he settled on one of the two beds, flopping down on it. He debated getting dressed, or at least putting on a shirt, but he was exhausted from the long trip, and sleeping in camps along the road isn't as fun as he used to think it was, back when he was six and traveling to visit one of his clansmen in a village four days from Konoha. So he crawled under the blankets, and fell asleep.

He woke up to a knock on the door, and he groaned, curling up more. There was more knocking, and Shikamaru sat up, just as the door opened.

“Shikamaru, Shinya sent-” Shino stopped mid-sentence, the door half open as he stood in the doorway, and Shikamaru stared at his friend in horror, both frozen as they stared at each other.

“ _ **GET OUT!!!**_ ” Shikamaru screamed, throwing his backpack at his friend. Shino backed out of the room, door slamming shut, a moment before the bag met its intended target.

He pulled the blanket back up, covering his chest, and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from panicking. So Shino knew, that... That was _fine_ , it could've been worse.

It could have been _Naruto_.

Ugh, okay, yeah, he was starting to feel better about this already.

He took a deep breath, got dressed, and opened the door. As he headed down the hallway, he saw that Shinya was headed for him, and the clan leader paused.

“You... You okay? I, uh, I talked to him, some, figured I'd give you some time to calm down and make sure he'd-”

“I'm fine.” He said, before frowning. “Mostly.” Shinya nodded, and smiled softly.

“Good. Dinner's ready, Pup. C'mon, Shino's finishing setting the table.” Shikamaru nodded, and walked with his father's old boyfriend, and found Shino setting down a final bowl at the table.

Dinner was fairly quiet, with Shinya asking Shino about the Aburame clan. Shino divulged what little information he was allowed to give, and Shinya did the same about the Ookari clan.

After dinner, Shikamaru did the dishes, contemplating on the exchange of information. When a clan wanted to establish a trust with another, they asked to exchange information. Either the second party would agree and exchange information, or they'd refuse.

An honest exchange of information, that was what clans did, no matter that clan's country of origin. That was how the Nara clan became so close with the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans, over the years. Constant trust building, and information exchanging, through every generation.

And yet Shino gave information about the Aburame to Shikamaru, without asking for some things about the younger man's own clan.

It was... confusing, to say the least.

Finished with the dishes, Shikamaru entered the main hall, where Shinya was going over some techniques that the Ookari had that were similar to the Inuzuka's. He wanted to ask, question why Shino was trusting him like this, when he couldn't give anything back. He watched them, instead, for a few minutes, trying to will himself to ask.

In the end, he couldn't bring himself to say anything, and headed to bed.

=0=0=0=

Breakfast consisted of sweet buns that Shinya made (apparently infamous, in the Ookari and Nara clans), enough for them to save for their travels later on, too. Shikamaru had already started his period, on top of it all, so he was definitely enjoying his uncle's gift, as they walked to Kawagakure's gate, to meet with their Kawa counterparts: Arashi and Izuna.

Izuna was sixteen, from the looks of it, but Arashi was old, probably as old as Jiraiya and Tsunade and Orochimaru, if Shikamaru went off of looks alone.

“Lord Shinya!” Izuna smiled at the Ookari that was walking with Shikamaru and Shino. “Are you joining us on this assignment after all?”

“Mmm... No, I'm headed to Konoha.” Shinya said.

“He's going to go bang my dad.” Shikamaru said, and Izuna's face turned bright red, as Arashi burst into laughter. Shino gave Shikamaru a curious glance, as Shinya immediately started denying that he was going to go have sex with Shikaku.

“Ahhh, to be young and in love!” Arashi laughed.

“I'm hardly young!” Shinya snorted.

“But you didn't deny the being in love part!” Arashi teased, “Go, have fun, and be safe! There are still bounties on your head, Shinya!”

“Of course, Arashi-sensei!” Shinya laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

“Tell Dad I'm not dead yet.” Shikamaru told Shinya, and Shinya ruffled Shikamaru's hair.

“Of course, Pup!” Shinya promised, “Be safe, Shikamaru! Shino!” Shikamaru waved, his breakfast bun hanging from his mouth, as Shinya walked off to the south west, towards Konoha.

“So, youngsters, shall we go?” Arashi asked, smiling. Shikamaru shoved the rest of the bun into his mouth, nodding.

“Gross.” Izuna muttered. Shino merely began walking, and the other three followed the young Aburame out of Kawagakure.

“So, I don't believe Shinya bothered to introduce us!” Arashi chuckled, about ten minutes of somewhat awkward silence. “I'm Arashi, and this is my student, Izuna.”

“Hi.” Izuna nodded to them.

“Shikamaru,” Shino motioned to Shikamaru. “And I'm Shino.”

“Which one of you is in charge of the negotiations? Arashi-sensei is, since I'm still learning diplomacy and shit.” Izuna said.

“ _Izuna_!” Arashi said, exasperated. “You don't cuss at the other diplomats!”

“Oh... Sorry, Sensei!” Izuna grinned.

“I'm in charge, but Shino probably knows more about negotiating peace treaties and stuff, since his clan gets offers of alliances all the time.” Shikamaru said, before frowning. “Do you know more? I mean, Dad never taught me, and Asuma-sensei never bothered trying, since Dad wasn't.”

“Then I definitely know more, even if it isn't by much. Why? Because Father insisted I sit through negotiations with the Uchiha clan, when we were children.” Shino said.

“Makes sense.” Shikamaru nodded.

“Wait, they sent two teenagers with no diplomatic experience?” Izuna asked, baffled.

“The person who was supposed to go is a widow with a little girl.” Shikamaru said, “The Hokage agreed that it would be wrong to send her, since her daughter's birthday was coming up.”

“Hmm... A wise decision.” Arashi nodded.

“But _these two_?” Izuna asked his Sensei.

“Be quiet, Izuna. Even in Kawagakure, the intelligence of Shikamaru is well known. He's a quick learner, and knows what will be best for his village, and our own, if his father's ties to Shinya are true.” Arashi scolded his student.

“Shikamaru became a chuunin at eleven. I highly doubt you have much to worry over.” Shino stated, and Shikamaru looked at his friend, confused.

“How'd you know I'm a year younger than you guys? Most think I'm the same age.”

“You didn't start puberty until a year after Chouji and Ino. It wasn't that hard to figure out.” The Aburame said, and Shikamaru paused, looking at his friend in confusion.

“What?”

“I've known, Shikamaru.” Shino said, “Since you first became a chuunin.” Shikamaru was smart enough to know that his companion wasn't referring to his age, at this point.

He'd always known that Shikamaru wasn't the same as the other boys, growing up.

Shino knew, long before Ino and Chouji had known, that he was born with a body that didn't fit him right. Shino had _known_. And if Shino had figured it out... How many of the others had figured him out? How many of their friends knew the truth? How many of their friends, knew what Shikamaru was trying to keep them from knowing?

“Shikamaru.” A hand was on his chest, and Shikamaru recoiled, as if he was burned.

“Don't- _Don't_.” His arms crossed around his chest, and it had been a while since he'd felt _this_ bad about himself, since his dysphoria had come rearing its head randomly on a mission outside of the village, but between being on his period, and finding out that Shino _knew_ , and that the others probably did too, it was something a long time coming, and Shikamaru should have _known_ that.

“What do we do? What's he panicking over?” Izuna questioned, “What's he freaking out for!?”

“Go on ahead. We'll meet up with you.” Shino said, “Why? Because this is a private matter.”

“But-”  
“Izuna, come along.” Arashi ordered, “Shino's right, this is not for our eyes, or our ears.” Izuna rolled his eyes, but followed Arashi down the path. Shikamaru's eyes turned away from them, and flickered to Shino as the older boy knelt down.

“I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you.”

“I don't- _I can't_.” Shikamaru moaned, his vision blurring. “I can't, I can't do this, I can't...”

“Shikamaru- Shikamaru, you _can_. It's alright.” Shino said, “I-I'm here. Look at me, _look at me_ , I don't know what you want me to do, or what I _should_ do, I don't know what you're going through, or what it's like, but I'm _here_ , I'll do whatever you tell me to. I only know because my insects can pick up a shift in hormones. I had it confirmed, only because Kiba said you smelt like Hinata, that's all. Just Kiba and I know, we never told anyone else. I prom- look at me! I promise, I _promise_. It's just us, just myself and Kiba, and Kiba has never thought less of you, nor have I.”

Shino was babbling. It sounded like he wasn't, but Shikamaru grew up with him, and Shikamaru _knew_ the other rather well, considering they never really hung out outside of their age-mates' get togethers, and Shino was _babbling_.

Somehow, that seemed to make it easier. Shino may have known about Shikamaru, and confirmed that Kiba did, too, but he was also trying to comfort Shikamaru, something he never really got, not on a mission, not until after he broke down and Asuma had to hold him, to keep him from giving away their position, and he was forced to tell.

When his vision cleared, Shino was in front of him, his hood down, and his goggles were lifted up on his head. The older teenager's eyes were dark gray, on the line between real gray, and black, and Shikamaru hadn't expected to see Shino's eyes at _all_.

“I... I'm okay...” Shikamaru sniffled, wiping his eyes and face from the tears. “I'm okay, I'm sorry, I-”

“No, don't be sorry.” Shino said, “Why? Because it was my fault, for upsetting you. I should not have brought that up, especially not in front of other people.” Shikamaru smiled weakly.

“Thank you. I... It's gonna be a hard week for me. So, you know, sorry in advanced.” There was confusion in Shino's eyes, at that. “Uh... You know... Girls get it, and guys like me? Like, once a month?”

“Ah.” Shino nodded. He lowered his goggles, and pulled his hood back up, before standing and offering his hand. “I meant what I said, you know. I'm here, if you need me. Even if it's just a hug.” A small smile formed on Shikamaru's face, as he accepted the offered hand, and was pulled into a standing position.

“I didn't think the Aburame clan did hugs.”

“Not usually. There are exceptions.” Shino stated.

“Uh-huh... And the revealing your eyes, thing?” Shikamaru asked. Shino didn't answer him on that one, but merely started walking to catch up with Arashi and Izuna. Shikamaru's small smile grew though, as he followed his friend.

Well, this trip didn't seem like it would end up a _complete_ disaster, at least.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Shikamaru's panic attack: may be projecting a bit but lbr, between your period, dysphoria, and finding out, oh shit he knew for HOW LONG, I see it as a rather normal reaction to start panicking. Then again, that may just be me and I'm projecting a bit, but regardless.
> 
> And the crying part 1000% projecting because my ass cries sometimes during a panic attack. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to Yugakure, and end up seeing familiar faces all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, note that I should have probably made clear: this fic is AU. The Fourth Shinobi War never happened is the most important point of that fact.
> 
> "Well why is it an AU??" Because if it wasn't, the villages could have made peace on their own with diplomats meeting up, and that's the whole point of this au. Also, because I'm not that far into Shippuden, and fuck if I will let myself embarrass myself by trying to follow a canon I haven't seen yet.
> 
> So, without further ado, this is still not beta'd, but yeah, here, have at it.

Shino and Shikamaru ended up meeting with Arashi and Izuna twenty minutes after Shikamaru calmed down, and Arashi merely welcomed them back, though Izuna didn't trust that they couldn't be enemy shinobi using genjutsu. Shikamaru had just snorted, said Izuna had called him gross earlier, and Arashi immediately started scolding Izuna, while Izuna groaned and welcomed them back.

The rest of the trip to Yugakure was uneventful, and when they reached the village, Shikamaru was more relieved than anything else. Yugakure was... beautiful, really, though none of them lingered to continue looking around at the sights.

They reached the building Arashi had said was the rendezvous just as the sun was setting, and Shikamaru realized they were at a resort inn. He stretched, when Shino got their room key.

The room was nice, Shikamaru noted, with two twin sized beds, and a private bathroom. The only glaring issue was that both chuunin were wary of sharing a room, after that startling moment at Shinya's house. The beds were next to each other, too, so a curtain would be difficult to put up.

“... I'll just change in the bathroom.” Shikamaru sighed, “You shower first; I'm gonna take a while.” He claimed the bed closest to the window, and dropped his backpack on its foot.

Shino was in the shower, when a knock came on the door.

“Oh for fuck's sake...” Shikamaru whispered to himself, before he got up and yanked the door open.

He was surprised, to see Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru standing there.

“What are you-”

“We're on a mission here, got here this morning and found out you guys were headed this way for the treaties!” Kiba grinned, “Where's Shino?”

“In the shower.” Shikamaru replied, “So, Kiba, Shino mentioned you two knew.”

“Huh? Know what?” Kiba asked. Shikamaru gave him a look, and Kiba's eyes widened. “I swear I never told anyone! Not even Hinata! I just told Shino because I know his bugs can sense that stuff and I wanted to clarify that we were both getting the same information!”

“Wait, they _know_?” Chouji asked, worried. Shikamaru sighed, and stepped aside to let them in.

“Guess we're having a full talk, then.”

“You don't have to tell anyone anything, Shikamaru!” Chouji said, frowning.

“Might as fucking well.” Shikamaru snapped at his best friend.

“... Oh... Shikamaru...” Ino hugged him. “We can go to the hot springs tomorrow, after your meetings are done! We're here for the next week.”

“Um... What are you talking about...?” Hinata asked, “Are you talking about you being gay?”

“My body's more like yours than Kiba's.” Shikamaru said, letting Ino hug him.

“Oh!” Hinata's eyes widened, at that. “Like my cousin! She's like that, or, well, the, um...”

“Cool, she's the mirror to Shikamaru, great. Cool. Never out someone without their permission.” Kiba said, “It's why Shino and I never told you anything. Besides the fact that Shikamaru didn't come out to anyone about – wait, Shikamaru's gay?”

“She said she didn't care, though.” Hinata said, confused.

“Yes, I'm gay, so yeah, more awkwardness with dating bullshit, but that's irrelevant, I've always been kinda open about that if anyone asked. Hinata, it's probably fine, with your cousin, but I'd still tell her that you told us, even if we never got a name.” The Nara said, even as Shino came out of the bathroom, in his pyjamas.

“Dude! I thought we agreed to let Shikamaru tell us in his own time!?” Kiba whirled on his best friend quickly, and Shikamaru and his team-mates, and Hinata, blinked in surprise.

“It was... important, that he knew.” Shino stated, face turning a bit red, and Shikamaru snorted.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, Shino walked in on me and got an eyeful while we were at Uncle Shinya's house.” Shikamaru told their comrades, and the others looked between the two in horror.

“So... Do I beat him up or not...?” Chouji asked, unsure.

“Not. It was an accident. I think Uncle Shinya sent him in to get me.” Shikamaru replied with a shrug. “Besides, he already knew, apparently.”

“When'd they figure it out, though?” Ino asked, as the group settled on the beds.

“Puberty.” Kiba replied, as Shikamaru got his pyjamas from his pack. “When he didn't hit puberty with us, I knew something was up, so I kinda... just watched out for him, in case something was _wrong_ , yeah? Turns out he was just a year younger than us, because when he _did_ end up finally hitting puberty... And, man, was I confused as hell! I told Shino that he smelt like Hana, and that I was confused, because either I was in a genjutsu, or Shikamaru never told us and that kinda hurt, right? And then Shino said his insects picked up the hormone change, too, and that Shikamaru just never said anything to us for some reason.”

“Mom's from a civilian family.” Shikamaru told them. “Her parents... didn't get it, when Dad told them, back when we were kids. They already thought he was fucking things up by dating Uncle Shinya-”

“Whoa, wait, they were _dating_!?” Ino cried.

“Are. _Are_ dating, because Shinya finally got a vacation and he went to visit Dad.” Shikamaru told her.

“Yes... As you told Arashi, he's going to bang your father.” Shino stated, and Ino shrieked.

“ _SHIKAMARU WHAT THE HELL!?_ ”

“To be fair it was day one and I was in a pissy mood!” Shikamaru said, heading for the bathroom.

“That's still so messed up!” Ino said, even as Chouji was snickering.

“Ino. _Ino_ , our dads made a bet.” Chouji reminded, and Ino groaned.

“Dad so lost...” Shikamaru snorted, as he shut the bathroom door, and turned the shower on. He was torn, on being relieved they were here, or being unable to wait until they headed home. Ino and Chouji were his best friends, they _were_ , he loved them to death, but, as Ino put it, his introverted ass needed time away from them to breathe.

=0=0=0=

When he came out of the shower, in sweatpants and one of Chouji's old shirts the taller boy had dumped on him when he got too tall for it, Shino and Chouji were the only two there, along with Akamaru.

“Where'd the others go?” Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ino and Hinata went to the hot springs, and Kiba was called by the guy we're babysitting.” The Akimichi replied, “He left Akamaru for you to sleep with. Apparently he's a good snuggler.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes at that, but did smile a bit. He sat on his bed, and Akamaru put a paw on it, asking with a small whine.

“Yeah, sure, c'mon up.” Shikamaru said, and Akamaru barked and jumped up next to him. “So before you ask, no, Uncle Shinya apparently didn't get Dad's letter.”

“Shit.” Chouji said, frowning. “I guess it's a good thing you guys changed location to here; you won't piss anyone off for not eating.”

“True, but Izuna kept looking at me like I was offensive for not eating meat.” Shikamaru replied, “So I, personally, am expecting a fight about why he thinks I'm a vegetarian, instead of me just not being able to digest it.”

“Kinda wish I'll be here for that, to be honest.” Chouji chuckled. Shikamaru smiled, and nodded, but still, it wasn't long before Chouji had to leave, and his best friend gave him a kiss on the cheek, like the two of them and Ino were prone to do (especially after Asuma, especially after Shikamaru finally unlocked the kekkai genkai he was never thought to have), before leaving the room.

“Is kissing normal for you two?” Shino asked.

“Us and Ino, yeah. Just. Platonic kissing. After Asuma it got... hard. Besides, our dads do it all the time, so growing up with that, it's kinda surprising we didn't start doing it when we were in the academy.” Shikamaru shrugged.

“Understandable. Father's kissed people like that.” Shino said.

“Yeah? He seeing anyone?” Shikamaru asked, “Like, out of curiosity, because Dad's mentioned him always being alone, and they _were_ friends, as kids, and Dad still worries.” Shino nodded.

“I understand. He... says he isn't.” Shino said, and Shikamaru grinned.

“Oh-hoo... Dad said he wasn't either, but turns out he was dating Shinya, so we know what that means.”

“Please don't be crude.” Shino said, and Shikamaru snorted.

“I was gonna say it means he's totally seeing someone.”

“Mm... He has seemed... _happier_ , the past few months.” Shino nodded, “I asked Kiba if he smelled anyone new on him, but he said it was just the same people he's always seen during the day.”

“So maybe it's one of them.” Shikamaru said, sitting up. “I know Chouji mentioned before we left that his dad's been seeing someone. He openly admitted to it, but won't say who. His routine hasn't changed, though, so it's someone he always sees.”

“Perhaps... I doubt it's Kiba's mother; they're friends, but Tsume has been seeing a woman from the Yamanaka clan for a year now.”

“What about Hinata's dad?” He asked, and both stared at each other for a moment, before Shikamaru started laughing, and Shino chuckled. “Right, yeah, that was _terrible_.”

Kiba walked in while they were laughing, and raised an eyebrow.

“What'cha up to?” He asked, “What's so funny?”

“Father's definitely seeing someone. We're trying to figure out who.”

“But there was no new smells!” Kiba said, baffled.

“Doesn't mean it isn't someone who he sees everyday!” Shikamaru said, “Uncle Chouza's got a new partner but won't tell us anything, but his routine hasn't changed! Except for when he goes out if he doesn't have a mission. Usually, that's normal, but Uncle Inoichi and Dad haven't been able to make it out to drink with him anymore!”

“Wait, what day?” Shino asked, looking at him, and Shikamaru blinked.

“Uhh... Friday, usually. Sometimes Tuesday. Wh- no.” Shikamaru's eyes widened. “No way, are you telling me you think your dad's dating _Uncle Chouza_?”

“He says he's going to a meeting for clan purposes.” Shino said, “But never says which person he's meeting, and he usually smells of the restaurant near the green district, when he comes home.”

“One, glad to know I'm not the only one breaking the family rule of staying far away from the green district, because I know exactly which place you're talking about.” Shikamaru said, “Two, that's where Uncle Chouza usually goes.”

“... It makes sense.” Kiba said, “Lord Chouza _is_ one of the people I smell on Uncle Shibi all the time. They talk all the time in the jounin meeting room, according to Mom.”

“Kiba, they're _flirting_.” Shikamaru said, and Kiba looked baffled.

“No! No way! Mom would _know_ if-”

“If her friend is trying to keep his relationship a secret from everyone, including his son and his partner's child?” Shino clued in, and Kiba stared at his best friend.

“ _Holy shit_.” Kiba whispered, “Uncle Shibi's dating Chouji's _dad_...”

“Hey, if they're happy, and neither one is abusive or a pedophile, why not?” Shikamaru shrugged, flopping down on his bed. Akamaru shifted, then, and settled his head on Shikamaru's stomach. The Nara began petting the dog lazily, and yawned.

“Geez, tired already, Shikamaru? Miss your nap?” Kiba teased.

“Want my uterus?” He asked Kiba. “I promise, period cramps aren't as painless as others think.”

“Gross.” Kiba chuckled, “You want Akamaru for the night?”

“Nah, I'll be fine.” Shikamaru promised, “Besides, pretty sure you're working.”

“Eh, true, but Chouji has this shift.” Kiba chuckled, “C'mon, Akamaru, time for bed!” Akamaru got up, licked Shikamaru's face gently, and went to Shino. Shino pet him, getting a lick in return, and then Akamaru went to Kiba. The two left, and Shikamaru yawned again.

=0=0=0=

The next morning, Shino and Shikamaru ate the last of the sweet buns that Shinya had sent with them, and walked towards the conference room at the inn. Arashi and Izuna were there, along with a man and a familiar face from Kumo.

“Karui!” Shikamaru brightened, and the woman smirked at him.

“Shikamaru! I didn't expect you on this assignment!” She said, “It's been what, a year and a half since I dragged your ass out of a burning building?”

“Last minute change!” Shikamaru said, “And it was Chouji you dragged out! Not me!” He smirked at her. “By the way... Chouji's on a mission here, you know.” Karui seemed like she looked a bit excited, at that. Just a tiny bit, though.

“Guess I'll have to track him down, then!” Karui nodded.

“You two... know each other?” Izuna asked, confused.

“I had an assignment in the Land of Lightning, once! My team-mates and I got lost, and had to stop at a village to get directions. A building was on fire, and Chouji ran in without warning, despite me trying to tell him to wait! He got four people out before he ended up stuck in there!”  
“And then _I_ dragged him out!” Karui grinned viciously, and Shikamaru nodded, grinning as well.

“Nobody's let him live it down since!”

“So that's why he was embarrassed when you returned.” Shino said, nodding. Shikamaru nodded, grin still on his face.

“A _hem_.” Karui's partner said, frowning. “I believe we're here to _work_.” The man said, “Not gossip like-”

“Like _what_?” Shikamaru asked, “Women? Or old friends who haven't seen each other in about a year?”

“And isn't a good thing, that they're friends? They'll have good interests for both of your interests at heart, but not manage to be mortally offensive to each other.” Arashi said, smiling at the man. The man – probably a jounin – looked annoyed, but didn't argue Arashi's logic.

The meeting went on for _hours_.

Even with Karui and Shikamaru being friends, they clashed over village desires and needs, and it wasn't even Konoha and Kumo negotiating first! Arashi and the other man – Katsumi, Shikamaru thought his name was – went at it terribly, and despite trying to be a third partner, Shikamaru couldn't get them to fight. In fact, Karui seemed angry when he tried to mediate, and started yelling at him about being _friends_ and _sticking up for them_.

Shikamaru was glad when they took a break for lunch. He and Shino sat in their room, eating quietly the food they had ordered. They were silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt nice, to just sit and eat, and calm down from a stressful morning.

He was starting to dread having accepted the mission, what with the shouting going on in the room, instead of actual negotiating. It was no wonder his father never wanted him to sit with him while clan politics were going on – he'd have freaked out as a kid, when the yelling started!

After lunch, the reconvened, and things went about as well as they had in the morning, though now Shikamaru just remained silent and observed, as Karui and Izuna started going head to head with each other. He looked at Shino, unsure of what to do without sparking a fight between them and the other two village representatives. Shino merely shrugged.

“The best we can do, until things calm down, is allow them to fight it out. Why? Because tomorrow, perhaps calmer heads will prevail.” Shino stated, and Shikamaru nodded.

Hopefully Shino was right, and perhaps Katsumi would live up to his name and have his self control in check. If that happened, Arashi would calm down, and be civil to the two Kumo shinobi.

Troublesome, really, but still, Shikamaru hoped Shino was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically what this chapter told you was: Team Eight knew multiple things about Shikamaru in general, but because not all of them knew the same things, and because they care about their friend, they didn't say jack shit to the one they were sure didn't know their piece of info (AKA, Hinata never said Shikamaru was gay, and Shino and Kiba never said Shikamaru was trans). Shikamaru appreciates it, even if it just ended up with him having to come out completely to them anyways.
> 
> Now, because of that pesky AU thing, I needed to have Team Asuma meet Karui in a completely non-canon way, especially since, like I said, I'm not that far into Shippuden yet. That means, technically, I only know Karui through fanart, fanfiction, and the narutopedia page. But DAMN IF I DON'T TRY TO DO HER JUSTICE.
> 
> That said, if I fuck her up, please help and tell me nicely I did so. I can easily edit and rework some things to do her right, because I just. really love her already and she deserves it.


End file.
